


Play Pretend

by xTammyVx



Category: DCU, DCU Animated, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Masks, Oral Sex, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding Crop, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Stranger Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTammyVx/pseuds/xTammyVx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t an empty room. Even without Roy in it, it still wouldn't be empty – he’d made that mistake already, the jingling of his cuffs to test their strength enough to earn himself the nails that scraped down his back. The archer had opened his mouth to let out a cry, then learned his second lesson; he was to be suffering in silence if he knew what was good for him. Roy had quickly ceased his movements after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> First roleplay fic!
> 
> Woo!

It wasn't an empty room.

Even without Roy in it, it still wouldn't be empty – he'd made that mistake already, the jingling of his cuffs to test their strength enough to earn himself the nails that scraped down his back. The archer had opened his mouth to let out a cry, then learned his second lesson; he was to be suffering in _silence_ if he knew what was good for him. Roy had quickly ceased his movements after that.

"Congratulations – clearly, you are able to take _hints_."

The cloth fell from his eyes, but when Roy's head twitched to search around him, he was met with a riding crop, tracing dangerously slowly from the corner of his mouth, along his cheekbone, to his ear.

"Do not."

It was a pretty blunt instruction.

Roy swallowed.

The walls were dark, the shadows already having bloomed during the evening and settled after nightfall. Not too much so, apparently, as his eyes adjusted from the merciless black of the blindfold and now he could make out a chair not a foot in front of him, along with a window with the blinds down. He didn't bother to count the slivers of white glow that slipped between the wooden strips to pierce his irises. Instead, the redhead squinted past the brightness. Oh. A building. His pulse quickened as he realised that someone could possibly see them.

The figure circled him as he kneeled in the silence, only broken when his subduer made approving (sometimes the opposite) sounds or stood on a creaky floorboard.

"Well, you are not what I expected, however I suppose you will do," he sighed. Roy growled at that – he would _do_? That was _it_? The defiant noise had a sharp _crack_ followed by an even sharper pain on his rear.

Without even a hesitant flicker, the man yanked Roy's chin up and examined his eyes, searching deeply and melting the aggression they held.

"You. Will. _Do_."

Not missing a beat, he sat down and spread his thighs. Roy noted how close his knees were to his ears and did not budge.

"Move forward. You will undo it with your teeth."

The archer glared back up at him, lips pursed so tightly that they felt numb.

Then the knees were there and securing his head in its place, _squeezing_ , _forcing_ him to stay at the angle he was. The riding crop ominously tickled his collarbone. Roy resisted the urge to gulp as it neared his Adam's apple and continued until the stick jerked his head even further up, the friction burning his ears.

"Move forward." They were slow words, like speaking to a child who had pushed their limit and trying to keep from _really_ hurting them. "You will undo it with your teeth."

"I can't _see_ , genius – what the _fuck_ am-"

"You will _not_ use such vulgar language against me!"

Roy actually bit his lip and _trembled_ at that, eyes squeezing shut as he awaited the pain. Sure enough, a large hand grabbed the back of his head, viciously fisting his short hair, and yanked it away. The man breathed on his chin and studied him, then echoed his words;

"You will _undo it_ with your _teeth_ ," he spat.

With a whimper and a nod, Roy was released and he immediately lurched forward when there was nothing keeping him up, managing to save himself not an inch from the leather-clad crotch. A condescending gaze held him in place for a moment, and Roy broke the contact first, licking his lips.

He was vaguely aware of the lights gradually growing brighter until he could make out a silver rectangle. Roy sighed and scooted forward, curling his lips to get a good grip on his target. Starting at the left side, he pulled the black belt in its buckle. Slowly, _so slowly_ , the loop grew bigger and bigger, and finally the end came with it. Glancing up, he was disappointed to be met once again with a bored disinterest.

Roy swallowed again.

Figuring there was only one reasonable way to tug it open, Roy curved his tongue under the toothpick-sized metal part and brought it up. He tried to separate it, thread it back through the material, only to have it snap back into place. There was an amused snicker.

Lips forming a stiff line, Roy sighed through his nose and repeated the first step. Again, it snapped out of reach, slipping from his lips too quickly. Enraged, Roy attacked it in the only way he was able, nipping and sucking and doing whatever he could to-

" _Oh_."

That made Roy pause. He could see that the man's eyelids were closed behind his masquerade mask, the white so sickeningly _innocent_ and _wrong_ , light glowing golden on his dark skin.

Then those eyes snapped open and Roy shrank back.

"Get on with it."

Still, even through the sharp grey that made his breath come in tight trembles, Roy could see... lust? Desire? He held the gaze and pinched the strap between his teeth, relief washing through his insides as it undid. The rest slid through the buckle without a hitch, and finally their eye contact was broken as he dropped the item to the floor. The metal clanked against the varnished wood, and the redhead was shocked to find that a key was being pushed into the padlock holding the handcuffs on his wrists and ankles together.

"Surely I do not need to give you detailed instructions for _this_?" the man asked wryly when Roy simply _stared_ at his half-erect cock that the fallen flap had revealed.

Roy did _hear_ the question, though he wasn't listening, and it took longer than it should have for him to smirk, "Shouldn't we get better _acquainted_ , first? I don't even know your name."

A hesitant pause did not go unnoticed, but soon Roy's nose was only an inch away from spit-slick lips that answered;

"You may call me Kaldur."

Roy's Adam's apple bobbed and, without waiting for a repeat of the order, he lifted his hands to wrap one around Kaldur's length, the other stroking his inner thigh. Kaldur's breathing became louder, sighing in bliss every so often, fingers soothing Roy's shoulder – rewarding him?

A smirk played onto Roy's lips.

When Kaldur's erection was able to remain up by itself, he wet his lips, already nearing the wide head—

Halted by a hand on his forehead, the archer cowered. What had he done _this_ time? What punishment was Kaldur going to administer?

"Basic instructions are to be followed, _Roy_. You cannot and _will_ not do _anything_ without my permission prior to the act. Is this understood?"

"Yes, _Mom_ ," Roy replied.

Kaldur released him with a forceful shove. Again Roy almost toppled backwards and barely stopped himself from snarling as his knees returned to the apartment's cold floor.

"So you just want me to jerk you off like teenagers in the back of a cinema?" he asked bitterly.

Well, if the hard smack on his bare buttocks said anything about Kaldur's disdain for both him _and_ his comments, he didn't like it one bit. Roy kept his head down, mentally kicking himself for the water brimming on his eyelashes.

"No – I would like you to stimulate me until I see fit for you to stop like the good little _whore_ you are _supposed_ to be, free of complaints and otherwise," snapped Kaldur. "It is in your job description to meet the clients' wants and needs, correct? Well, I am your client, these are _my_ wants, and _you_ need to comply with them."

Surprising them both, Roy whimpered— _whimpered!_ —and moved his fist up and down the hard shaft, twisting his wrist when he brushed the base, occasionally stoking the head, feeling the throbs of the veins that became more and more engorged. Meanwhile, Kaldur just watched, hummed, groaned. He seemed to like it, but from what Roy could see thus far, there really wasn't any black or white with this guy.

"Alright, since you are so desperate to perform fellatio, I will allow it," he sighed.

Withholding various snappy comments—the sting of his last was not yet forgotten—Roy licked the side, from the hairless base to the slit that was purple with blood and want, then started again. This got a hearty groan in response and a smug flush shot through the redhead. Oh, Kaldur could be cruel and demeaning _all he wanted_ , but Roy knew he liked it – Roy _knew_ that contrary to what his dismissive nature told him, Kaldur was thinking about fucking Roy.

Just like Roy knew that he was thinking about it himself.

Kaldur's cock wasn't any longer than average, but he was wide, and Roy couldn't help but muse over how good it was going to feel when it stretched him – the warm, pleasant burn of friction when Kaldur pushed in the first time, and afterwards, when Roy would moan under his breath at the sensation and turn his nose up anyway, pretending the man was barely adequate, just to spite him.

Finally, still letting that run through his brain, Roy slowly took in as much as he deemed necessary to tease the blonde. His fist churned what his mouth didn't reach and that kept Kaldur moderately happy, to the point where he stroked Roy's neck again, running the riding crop up and down his spine just to see his bitch's back bow. He watched the goosebumps form and rise on his skin, the tan of which was _nothing_ in comparison to his own chocolate-toned complexion. Overlooking his smug joy, he kept on the mask that said the pleasure was not contaminated by emotion – it was a purely physical gratification.

The first time Kaldur's grip found the back of Roy's head and pushed him down, there had been no problems. Slowly, calmly—but not quite _gently_ —pressing until his warm stomach was flush against the bridge of Roy's nose. The second time was too rough, too fast; Roy coughed, difficult enough on its own considering he barely had the time to adjust his throat and jaw. Kaldur held him there, sighing in bliss, then let Roy retreat with an agitated clench of the redhead's jaw.

However, he continued bobbing, letting the occasional " _pop_ " noise punctuate his lips' absence when he backed off. He would wait with slow, purposeful fingers that traced the tendon that throbbed along the underside of Kaldur's length. A glare would follow this, and a threatening snap after that as the whip hit the floor. The redhead wagged his tongue along the centre seam of Kaldur's sac, then up, letting the precum dribble into his open lips and mingle with his spit.

It was a groan, a whimper, and a low sound, and then Roy's mouth was all over Kaldur's now- _very_ erect cock, each retreat leaving a glistening coat in its path only to become engulfed once again. Kaldur's toes twitched, not quite ready to curl. A string of spit was wiped away with the back of Roy's hand when Kaldur jabbed the riding crop into his shoulder, forcing him away.

The man shuddered as he exhaled. "Open your pants."

The button on his jeans—somehow magically transformed into a Rubik's Cube—slipped from his sweaty fingers and an exasperated, disbelieving sigh huffed through Kaldur's nose.

" _Incompetent_..." he muttered before shoving Roy back, _hard_.

Roy was sprawled out, on his ass. Through the pain of his cheeks and elbows shoot through his nerve-endings he heard Kaldur stand.

"Hey, that _hurt_. I don't care _how_ much you're paying, I can't be bruised, or— _Oh, man._ "

Apparently, the younger man's tactic was to cut right to the chase and nearly swallow Roy's erection in one go. The redhead let his body melt into the heat, the wet tongue that heightened the sensations. He didn't even consider the moan that left him and the way that Kaldur would react;

"If I did not know any better, I would say you are _enjoying_ this."

Roy's eyes rolled and he got his head off the floor, leaning back on his elbows. "A blowjob's a blowjob," he replied. "Even if it's _you_."

Kaldur laughed quietly, but when he spoke again, his voice was cold, flat, and dry.

"You were hard before I so much as _touched_ you."

Cutting into the possibility (probability) of a response, Kaldur handed Roy a bottle of personal lubricant, mask catching the light and glittering dangerously – although, not nearly as dangerously as his eyes.

"Open yourself," he instructed calmly.

Roy groaned and Kaldur stroked the riding crop's handle, so he took the bottle and shucked off as much of his jeans as possible. The handcuffs definitely weren't helping, however Kaldur did not look like he was even remotely interested in making Roy's job any easier. He raised his hips and pressed a finger against his hole, allowing the muscle to tense and relax before he went further. It wasn't like Kaldur was rushing him, anyway. The blonde was back up on his throne the moment he had spoken, to stroke himself absently, and watch. The redhead slicked a good deal more lube into his palm and spread it out over his fingertips.

Roy crooked his left leg for better access to his own body. The floor was like ice against his knee, and the flinch shocked him more than the actual cold.

Kaldur's smirk was _audible_.

"Tell me how it feels," Kaldur murmured, voice thick, quiet but commanding.

Still, even with this tone so full of husky authority and the redhead's hands between his own legs, Roy shook his head and asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Fine, have it your way." Roy closed his eyes, pressed his shoulders back, his head tilted slightly. He sighed, "It feels good, like getting out of your clothes on a hot day and finally getting to scratch your whole body, just to get that _itch_ , and it _burns_ but it... it's nice."

A groan sounded out, rich with heat, and Roy didn't bother to tease the masked man about it. Instead he simply focused on his own pleasure, the teasing, not quite ready to begin rubbing that sweet spot yet. He didn't need it right now. He just needed to stretch himself for what was coming.

His fingers pumped and gained speed with each smooth flick of his wrist, not even needing to grab his cock to feel good, just _brushing_ his prostate on occasion, gasping every so often.

"Tell me how _you_ feel."

Dirty talk was something Roy could do. It was something he was very good at.

"Hot. Hot, and tight. It's slippery, and the burn isn't growing anymore, just _there_." He moaned.

Then Kaldur was standing again, yanking Roy up, turning him around, holding him there. Two large, dark, careful hands ran delicately down Roy's sides. They did not grab or squeeze, opting to simply understand the feel of his—feast—purchase's every muscle, from the sensitive area between his shoulderblades—

"Ah!"

—right to the infinitely more sensitive area between his legs.

Kaldur held Roy's sac in his hand, gently— _genuinely_ gently—moving the weight around in his palm. Roy's eyelids slipped shut, because _damn_ , if there was one thing Kaldur knew how to do well, it was give amazing head. Roy found what little amount of time he was actually looking at the inside of his own skull was spent with his gaze glued to the ceiling.

"Get on your knees, over the bed," Kaldur instructed.

Without much—without _any_ —protest or snarky comments, and still breathing too deeply for his state of mind to be considered totally normal, Roy did as he was told. He heard foil tearing, fingers checking he was prepared, and then the blunt head of a cock.

Kaldur was steadily sliding in, because he wasn't _brutal_. At least, not until he was sunken down to the base in the heat, and Roy smirked, "The kitty's claws are retractable, huh?"

It earned him a deep, hard _smack_ to his arse cheek.

As Roy's brain freed itself from the sharp sting of the spank he became aware of Kaldur pulling out, rolling his hips in again. Building a rhythm, the man stood straight, tall, pelvis pressing to Roy's backside on some thrusts and short and quick on others. Roy's moans were strangled and the noise cushioned into the bundle of sheets he clung to around his face. Kaldur leaned forward.

A quick tug on the red, damp hair above his forehead was enough to get Roy out of hiding, bringing his ear _just_ close enough to Kaldur's plump lips.

"With such a becoming blush upon you it would be a shame to waste it in the duvet," he murmured lowly.

Roy bit his lip. So, apparently, hiding his pleasure wasn't an option. He would have to make do with remarks.

"Do you need _visual confirmation_ that I'm still awake, Kal? Because I can fake a couple of screams if it makes you feel any better," the redhead offered sweetly.

Kaldur yanked harder, forcing Roy's fists to reactively tighten.

"Believe me when I assure you that you will _not_ be faking _anything_."

With that, Kaldur rolled his hips slowly, then gave a good buck, Roy proving his subduer's point with a low groan. He growled soon after only to fuck up his disinterest once again with a gasp. Kaldur's hips pumped back and forth, and all Roy could manage was a gape. Eyes rolling into the back of his head now, all he was able to do was bite back the moans as each thrust had Kaldur's cockhead dragging over that bundle of nerves.

"Oh, Roy. Are you not going to let out just a _little_ noise?" purred Kaldur.

The "fuck no" died on Roy's tongue, overcome by the loud, unmistakable _yell_ the second Kaldur's hand wrapped around his erection. He was generous, maybe _too_ kind, maybe giving _too_ much to the man quivering beneath him. His tongue tickled the area behind Roy's ear, tasting the sweat that dampened his skin. His smirk was _loud_.

So were his pants, however – Roy clearly wasn't the only one feeling good, and even though his pride was nowhere to be found, he felt a pang of delight, because _he was right_. Kaldur _had_ been thinking about fucking him, and he was _enjoying_ it.

But Roy couldn't relish in this very long, because his face was gravitating down to the allure of the sheets that he wanted to curse into. He knew he couldn't without regretting it seconds later, but his mouth was open and the volume of his voice was increasing considerably. It shouldn't have turned him on more when Kaldur spanked him _hard_ when his nose barely _brushed_ the mattress.

It shouldn't have, and it did.

Kaldur's fingers left the redhead's shaft, increasing the attention on the tip. Roy's hand gripped onto the younger man's backside, desperately trying to control the thrusts that lit up his insides, to increase the speed, to trigger that final, fantastic sensation that would make him... _make him_...

A cry signalled his orgasm, and Roy came _hard_ into Kaldur's hand. His fists clenched into the sheets as he panted in loud gasps, feeling his own hot cum being smeared down his throat. Every nerve that had sparked during his peak cooled and Kaldur pulled out.

"Move onto the bed, and onto your back."

Roy hauled himself up. His body clearly wasn't too happy about that, wanting oh-so-much to let the afterglow wash over his body, yet he obeyed. He obeyed because he could hear the condom snapping off and landing in the bin, and Kaldur was jerking himself off, then straddling Roy's hips.

With an impressively well-suppressed groan, Kaldur came, letting the white, sticky liquid fly onto Roy. The redhead was still breathing hard, closing his eye as a well-aimed spurt of cum hit the side of his face. He blinked but made no effort to wipe it away, watching for when Kaldur would look down at him, say something, and smirk.

"Semen suits you," he panted in a condescending tone.

Roy snorted. "Cold toast," he breathed as Kaldur's eyes glinted expectantly.

With a relieved exhale, Kaldur removed the mask to reveal his flushed face and that satisfied, dreamy smile. He leaned down and gave Roy a long, much-anticipated kiss, sucking up the creamy liquid on Roy's lower lip, then moving on to lick the stripe from the redhead's chin to his eyebrow. Roy didn't know what it was about cum that Kaldur liked—he guessed it was the salt—but he didn't give a fuck, because it was hot.

 _Kaldur_ was hot.

"Was that satisfactory?" Kaldur asked quietly, removing the handcuffs, and then Roy's jeans and boxers.

"To say the _least_ ," Roy grinned. "To say the most, it was _fucking_ _spectacular_."

The Atlantean made an agreeing noise and lay on Roy's chest, one arm draped across his waist. He asked in a whisper, "Have I improved?"

Roy stroked his boyfriend's—it felt too weird to say _partner_ 's—shoulder. There was no light outside now, and his lamp was barely illuminating anything. That was okay, though. He liked it.

"Definitely. You're not messing up, and you're not as shy with that riding crop." The corners of Kaldur's lips perked up. "I think the mask helps."

"I agree."

Kaldur kissed Roy gently, as though making up for the punishments he inflicted when he was behind the mask that sat on their bedside table, pulling the covers up before their bodies got too cold. Finally, he was getting better, really enjoying himself. He snuggled in closer to his mate— _boyfriend_ sounded too weird—with a smile on his full lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, pretty please let me know how it was. I'd really like to hear about what I can improve, what I did right, et cetera. Like I said, it was my first roleplay fic, so if there's something I got wrong then TELL ME.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
